Julia Krystal
| romaji_name = Kōtsu Masumi | en_name = Masumi Kotsu | gender = Female | school = Leo Duel School | tournament1 = Maiami Championship: * "Junior Youth" Class | result1 = Did not place | anime_deck = Gem-Knight | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Masumi Kotsu is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime and is the representative for the Leo Duel School Fusion Summon course. Design Appearance Masumi is a teenage girl with dark skin tone, shoulder-length black hair and red eyes. She wears a small blue shirt with her LDS badge pinned on it over a cream one-piece long-sleeved shirt and shorts combination with black skin-tight shorts underneath ending above the knee, and bluish-grey boots. She carries her Duel Disk in a brown holster resembling that for a firearm. Etymology Masumi means "beauty" and "purity", most likely referring to her affinity of jewels, her father's occupation and her Deck. Personality Masumi is a direct, straightforward and bold individual, showing little to no hesitation in saying what she believes. Due to her father's job and witnessing and appraising the value of jewels, she is seemingly capable of detecting talent and hesitation within people, as she did with Yuzu at the start of their Duel. Although Masumi shows a penchant for mockery, most of what she states is accurate thus, she does not act out of plain arrogance but on observation. She was not easily fooled, as seen when LDS Elites lied about Professor Marco being hurt in his Duel, and she was thus willing to seek the truth. Despite her bold exterior, she can be frightened by boldness in return, and she was visibly unnerved during her first meeting with Shun Kurosaki and when she saw the gouges that his monster had left in an overhanging road. Masumi is also a caring person, valuing her friends and her teachers, and after Professor Marco's disappearance, she became frantic in her attempts to find him. She cares for (and possibly has a crush) on Marco particularly, and doesn't tolerate insults towards him. Biography Masumi, Hokuto Shijima, and Yaiba Todo were enlisted by Himika Akaba to Duel members of the You Show Duel School in retaliation for the apparent attack on Shingo Sawatari. After Hokuto was defeated by Yuya Sakaki, Masumi went next, matched up against Yuzu Hiragi. Before the Duel, Masumi noted that Yuzu's eyes had no shine to them, much to Yuzu's irritation. She brought out "Gem-Knight Topaz" on her first turn, but took a large amount of damage from Yuzu's "Melodious" monsters. On her next turn, however, reiterating her comments on Yuzu's lack of brilliance, she brought out both "Gem-Knight Crystal" and "Gem-Knight Master Diamond," using the effects of the latter to set up an OTK. Yuzu attempted to use an Action Card to stop the second attack of "Master Diamond," but by accident instead touched a reflection, and Masumi's attack went through, winning her the Duel and putting the score even at 1-1. She commented on Yuya and Yuzu's embrace after the Duel, prompting Yuzu's swift breaking up of the situation. Yaiba went next, Dueling Noboru Gongenzaka and claiming to be far stronger than "those weaklings," which infuriated Hokuto. Masumi admitted that the comment was annoying, but Hokuto had lost, after all, prompting an embarrassed Hokuto to sulk in the corner. During Yaiba's Duel, Hokuto commented that an "X-Saber" Deck was terrifying to face. Masumi asked him if it was because he'd lost that he was admitting that, once again causing Hokuto to retreat to the corner in shame. After Yaiba and Gongenzaka drew the Duel, Himika proposed a tie-breaker Duel between those who had won; Yuya and Masumi. Masumi was ready to Duel, but they were interrupted by Reiji Akaba. Upon learning that her Fusion teacher, Marco, had been in an incident, Masumi becomes frantic about him. Unconvinced by Tio's reassurances that the LDS Elites would resolve the issue, she continued pursuing the culprit, arriving at the warehouse where Yuzu, Sora Shiun'in, and the Dark Duelist were. Immediately accusing the Dark Duelist for the attacks, she demanded a Duel from him. However, before the situation could progress any further, he was teleported away by the ability of Yuzu's bracelet, infuriating Masumi and causing her to accuse Yuya, who had just arrived, of being in cahoots. She dashed off after Sora tricked her into thinking he had run past, while pushing Yuya away. Still upset by her teacher's disappearance, Masumi resolved to lure out the Dark Duelist and ran off, much to Yaiba and Hokuto's protests. On her way to the warehouse, she noticed the two marks left by Shun Kurosaki's monster, much to her horror. Once she found Yuzu and Sora, Masumi demanded a Duel from Yuzu, who hesitated to do so. Before they could initiate the Duel, Shun dashed in and pushed Yuzu over, demanding that Masumi Duel him as a member of LDS. She identified him as the culprit from this statement, but could not bring herself to Duel him. At that moment, the Dark Duelist, Yuto arrived, surprising her, Yuzu, and Sora. As Yuto squabbled with Shun, Masumi contacted Yaiba and Hokuto, telling them that she had found the culprits, and to bring as many men as they could. After Yuzu protested, Masumi watched quietly as Shun mistook Yuzu for Ruri and Yuto knocked him unconscious as a result. Just as Yaiba and Hokuto arrived with Yuya in tow, both Yuto and Shun teleported away via Yuzu's bracelet, causing to her remark dully that the culprit had escaped. When men from LDS arrived, Masumi ran towards them, apologizing and saying the culprit had gotten away. She set herself up as bait on purpose to draw out Shun, as did Hokuto and Yaiba. Shun approached her during the evening, asking her if she was alone and where Sora and Yuzu were, Masumi claimed that she didn't know (though unbeknownst to her, Yuzu had seen her earlier and pursued her). She asked him what had happened to Marco, but Shun was initially unsure of who she was referring to, only realizing it when she explained that he was a Fusion user. Shun called Marco and everyone from LDS weak, telling an insulted Masumi to sate her rage by defeating him. She called in Yaiba and Hokuto, explaining that she'd been set up as bait as she knew what Shun looked like. When her friends arrived, Shun took them all on in a Battle Royale, with Masumi going first. Yaibo and Hokuto cleared Shun's field and hand with their "X-Saber" Synchro and "Constellar" Xyz Monsters, leaving Masumi to take out his Life Points. She set up a combination of "Gem-Knight Lady Lapislazuli" and "Gem-Knight Master Diamond" that would deplete Shun's Life Points through sheer effect damage, but Shun saved himself with his "Raid Raptors - Readiness" Trap Card that he'd activated from his Graveyard, also preventing any battle damage on the turn as well. Shun claimed that their Dueling lacked iron determination and a sense of strength, and he drew "Dimension Xyz," using it to call out his "Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon," which gained the combined ATK of all of the trio's Special Summoned monsters and attacked all of their monsters, wiping them out in an instant. Shun didn't take their souls as he had the other LDS members that he'd attacked, as Reiji Akaba had arrived by then. Masumi's memory was wiped of the Duel and rewritten to believe that Shun had been a member of LDS. At the Junior Youth Chamionship, Masumi's first match was against Yuzu in the afternoon. Yuzu asked Masumi why Shun was among them, and a confused Masumi replied that Shun had always been part of their group. Deck Masumi uses a "Gem-Knight" Deck, which focuses on Fusion Summoning, spearheaded by her ace monster, "Gem-Knight Master Diamond". She chose to use a Gem-Knight Deck because of her father’s occupation as a jeweler. Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters